


I'll be there

by NaturallyNat



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mario has a speech, Sync emotions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ydris is not horny for once, tie fixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturallyNat/pseuds/NaturallyNat
Summary: Mario is stressing because of a speech at AAE and Ydris tries to help. It's really just fluff. A lot of it
Relationships: Mario/Ydris (Star Stable)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I'll be there

Ydris felt something off - sometimes when he cared about some people he started feeling things out of no reason other than the others were feeling it. It happened a couple times and he had never have to even talk with the people. Ydris knew some other people had similiar experiences so it wasn't just his pandoric magic. He magic-ed himself near the observatory because he wanted to check on his friend. He heard some sounds from inside. The door creaked as he opened it - it always did.  
„Who's there?!“ Mario turned around  
Ydris closed the door carefully and looked Mario in the eyes.  
„Oh it's just you... Now where was I...“ Mario was rummaging through the papers in his work place. He was obviously stressing, talking under his breath and breathing fastly.  
„Little prince, are you okay?“ Ydris walked closer to the astronomer, grabbing his shoulders from behind.  
„Yes, now go - I have work.“ He shook the magician off. Something definitely wasn't right.  
Ydris took his hand: „Mario, I-“  
But he snapped: „COULD YOU GO AWAY? I REALLY HAVE WORK. I HAVE A SPEECH SOON AND I HAVE TO CATCH THE BUS TO JORVIK CITY AND I'LL HAVE TO TALK IN FRONT OF PEOPLE AND-“  
Ydris tried to catch him again but the astronomer pushed him off.  
„Ydris, I don't know what you're trying to do but I want you to leave me alone now. I need to deal with this,“ he turned around.  
There was silence between them as Mario rummaged through the papers.  
„Little prince-“  
„DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE?!“  
Ydris was quite shocked since Mario didn't get this angry often.  
„Little prince, I just want to help.“  
„Shut up.“ Mario mumbled.  
„Look at me.“ Ydris snapped his fingers a couple of times.  
„What?!“  
Ydris caught him and hugged him. Mario was struggling to get out at first but then seemed to calm down a bit. He hugged back and rested his head on Ydris' chest. He was still mumbling things though.  
„Little prince, don't worry about the time. I'll take care of that. You'll have as much as you need. You probably didn't sleep enough - you never do when you're panicking. How about a nice nap?“  
They were just standing there rocking each other in the hug when Mario started crying.  
„Did- did I do something wrong? Are you okay? Mario?“  
„Thank you. I really appreciate it, dear.“  
They both smiled at each other. A little peck on the lips didn't hurt.  
Ydris helped Mario get to the sofa as Mario was slightly leaning on him. The magician sat down and the astronomer laid his head on his lap.  
„Are you really okay with this?“ Mario shifted a bit to look at Ydris' face.  
„Yes, yes, I'll take care of the time.“ Ydris started running his fingers through Mario's hair.  
„But won't you get bored?“  
„I'll never get bored with my creativity“ Ydris grinned and gave Mario a little smooch on the top of his head. „Now sleep, my little prince.“  
Mario closed his eyes and started talking about all the things that have been on his mind such as if we'll ever grow flowers on moon or if the strange lights somehow affected the sky. Ydris listened to every word of his loved one until the shorter one fell asleep.  
Mario woke up panicking again but Ydris assured him that everything was alright. They got ready together. They had some breakfast which Mario skipped at first but now he had time for it. Ydris picked out a formal outfit for Mario while he was brushing his teeth. It was a nice shirt with a black tie and some black pants. Ydris was cleaning up the dishes with his magic while Mario got changed.  
„How do I look?“ Mario spoke up.  
Ydris turned around and looked at Mario from head to toes: „Absolutely stunning. The shirt fits you.“  
„Thank you!“ Mario seemed delighted.  
„Buuuuut...“  
„But what?“ he was slightly puzzled.  
Ydris walked over to him and took the tie in his hand: „You don't know how to tie these, do you?“  
„Well I don't go out like this much,“ he blushed, „so I forgot.“  
„I'll tie it for you.“ he offered.  
Cross, slip, move, slip and adjust.  
„Is it good like this?“ the magician moved his hands away.  
„I think so.“  
„Ready to go?“  
Mario nodded.  
Ydris snapped his fingers and he got a similiar outfit to Mario's.  
„Oh look! What a coincidence! We're matching!“ he smirked and did a small twirl.  
„Couldn't you have done that before?“ the astronomer smiled, raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
„I didn't want it to be too much of a shock for you. Preparing slowly seemed to calm you down.“  
They were just about to walk out when Mario remembered: „Ah! Could I please try presenting it to you?“  
„Go right ahead,“ Ydris sat down on a chair and Mario stood there talking about his findings.  
Ydris didn't listen to the theme but to Mario's voice. He wouldn't understand what his astronomer was talking about anyway but he could still listen to the sound and watch him too.  
„How was I?“ Mario asked after a breather break.  
„Great hand movements, you were calm and your words were flowing nicely. Do you need anything more or can we go now?“ Ydris rested his head on his hand.  
„I'm boring you, aren't I?“  
„Not at all! Now come on we want to catch the sunrise.“ Ydris grabbed Mario's hand and dragged him out. They locked the doors and went down in the cable car, they sat opposite to each other in the cable car and they intertwined their legs for a few seconds. Walking down to Goldenhills Valley went quickly and when they got there, they admired the yellow, orange and red tress together. One leaf flew right in the magician's face which made Mario laugh. After all that, they finally reached Cape West Fishing Village and the bus stop there.  
„Thank you, dear, I really appreciate it. I hope it didn't bother you. See you later.“ Mario gave Ydris a goodbye cheek kiss.  
Ydris giggled and took Mario's hands.  
„Why are you laughing?“ the astronomer was confused.  
„I'm not leaving, little prince. I'll go with you and make sure everything goes smoothly. Make me proud.“  
Mario looked him in the eyes and smiled. He wasn't used to people caring about him that much and he definitely didn't want the nice feeling to leave. The sun was starting to rise.  
„I don't know what I would do without you.“ he looked down.  
Ydris took Mario's hands and placed them on his own cheeks. A smile drifted across his face: „I'm just glad I could help.“  
The sun just rose as Mario and Ydris kissed. It was the longest kiss that morning and was sweet as chocolate and warm like fresh tea. They waited for the bus to come and when it did, they got on and held their hands the whole ride to Jorvik City.


End file.
